Demons
by xXNevermoreO.OXx
Summary: There wasn't much to it; they're all human, after all. There's not much you can do about that but wait and hope they don't blow up on you like a time bomb, steadily ticking away. Every character, good and evil, has their inner struggles. Just because they don't all show it on the outside doesn't mean they're sanity isn't being chipped away. One shot.


**Author's Note: So I've been thinking about this for a long time. The emotions in the batman series (for all the characters) are often overlooked and not even thought about. I felt like I should do it some justice (no pun intended) and write this serious fic for you guys. I know I usually go for the comedy route but I thought this would be a good change. It may be quite a bit shorter than what I usually do, but it came from the heart, so I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any series mentioned in this fic.**

She took off her hood, staring at her reflection. What had she become...? Only yesterday she had remembered being a young girl, but now what was she. A wanted criminal, that's what. She looked long and hard, searching for that little girl again, but all she saw was darkness. Bitter, cold, darkness. She hadn't been stealing major treasures for longer than a few months, but her name was already out there. She enjoyed the fame for the most part, and only for a short while, but when it came down to it, the guilt was starting to eat into her soul. She gently pushed the curtain from the window and looked up into the sky to see that familiar symbol: Batman.

She laid back down, knowing that though her actions were taking a toll upon her emotions, she would soon be wealthy enough to slumber without the guilty thoughts. Riches would drown away her sorrow, definitely...

She fell asleep to the hum of the city below.

Its was a dark morning is vengeance haven. Batman looked at Alfred, and alffred looked at batman, and batman said I have a city to save! Its off to vengeance city vengeance venagance blah blah blah! Then Alfred said have a fun time sr. then suddenly robin came up and started whining like an annoying child and said I want to come with you batman! And batman said vengeance is not for children!  
And he was

Off.

Then catwoman said meow! And batman sauid vengeance! And she sauid BWAHAHAHAHA! I HAS DIAMINDS! AND YOUS CANTS STOP ME!  
Then batman got down on one knee and said will u marry me? And she said yes and then they killed robin frorbeing an annoying child! Then they got married at the zeppelin! IN RUSSIA! Like Hetalia! YAYZ!  
TE END,

BUT WAITZ RIGHT THERE tata wasn't ta end! :O

THEN TEh PEN

GIUN crashed there wedding ! ! ! OHZ NOEXZ!

Then batsy was alls liek no ysdou willsnot chrash my weddddingssg! and da pengin was ALL LK OMGSH I FRGT ME LASER beam! IMA FIRE my lasARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

And den beohemeth came in a nd a boy with spikey hair nd a keysord wasssssssssss alss like 'gets back here u hartlass skum!

Then bamstman was like who

Are yshj? Dus is the rong fandom!

Den sora said ops; then lfet.

And thn batmen wer playn da pino undr a gazebo an da sun was setn an te mon was settn AT TE SAM TIM! Nd thrs a millllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllln rainbows an God desends from hevn too giv chu 1 TRILLIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON. Muny1

Den catswamon started dancing gangnam style ands everywons were dancings OPPA GANGNAMAS STYLE.

Den ta flowers girl was a babies with the big big BIG sidesburn. Ands was sad cuse the other litylee babes don't has sideburns en gottean grows tem ewhn teir older. But this awesome little bayb wit the big sidesburn was a littrle babey pimp/

WITHC WHORE!

BABY PIMPPPPPPPPPPPPPS!]

Gets arrested cuz pimpsing is ellegal and her go to jaaaaaiiiiiiiiiil!

ANYwho, bak 2 vengence ville, TE WHOL WOLD was DanCINg GnangnaM style! SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIISE?!

TEN TE JOKR was all lik teeheehahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

TE ND.

**Author's Note: So yeah, reviews would be AWESOME. Thanks for reading~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOLO, AMIRITE?**


End file.
